Truth or Dare!
by DawnForever101
Summary: Ash goes to visit Dawn when she has a sprained ankle. He also plays truth or dare with friends. Little does he know that a surprise is waiting from Dawn. What is it? Funny. Read to find out.


**Heyy guys long time no see! (Really, it has been a long time) Sorry about that. I know you guys don't like hearing the "I was busy with stuff most of the time" but it was true! I have a life too you know! :P**

**Anyways, to make it up I've decided to write a one-shot this time! It's a regular truth or dare story. Again…. PEARLSHIPPING! Yay! :D**

**Enjoy! And remember DawnForever101 does NOT own Pokémon .**

**Truth or Dare!?**

Ash, the 15 year old boy, walked up to Dawn's house. Who's Dawn you may ask? Why, only the most beautiful, intelligent, kind-hearted girl ever! But most importantly-his one true love. Every time he tried telling her how he felt, he just couldn't do it. I mean, this last time he tried to tell her, I swear, it was the funniest thing you could ever see.

_(Flashback)_

_There was Dawn, being all herself, beautiful, charming intelligent etc etc. Now Ash comes in holding flowers and walks up to her saying, "H-Hi Dawn."_

_Dawn turns around to look at him which makes Ash a little nervous. No wait, not little, so nervous that he peed a little, but not enough to be noticeable or anything. "Hey, Ash! How are you doing?" She notices the flowers in his hand. "Wow, flowers! Are these for me?" _

_Ash was staring at her the whole time, not paying attention to anything except her flawless beauty. "Ash, hello? Are you ok?" Dawn waved to him. _

_Next thing you know he drops flat on the ground, unconscious. "Ash!" Dawn screams._

_(End of flashback)_

And that just happened yesterday. Yep, believe it.

So, today was declared to be the day that Ash was going to confess FOR SURE…which is what he says 50 times! But you know, you can't fail all the time. Right? Please someone tell me I'm right!

Anyways, back to the story.

Ash walks up to Dawn's house holding flowers in his right hand and a gift in his next hand. No, it wasn't Dawn's birthday or anything but something tragic happened. Apparently, Ash found out that Dawn had a sprained ankle. OUCH! That always hurts! Nobody knew what happened, but it's nice for a person to be caring and give a small token get well card, right?

Ok, I'm going really off topic right now so now I'll get back to the story.

Ash rings the doorbell and Ms. Johanna, Dawn's mother answers the door. "Hello, Ash. Are you here for Dawn?"

Ash flinched. How did she know that? He didn't even say anything! He started sweating. "How did you know that?" Ash asked.

"Because all of Dawn's friends are here. I was expecting you. Come on in."

"Thank you." Ash said as he entered. "Would you like to have anything?" Johanna asked. "No thanks, Ms Johanna. I just had breakfast. Umm…where's Dawn?" He asked.

"She's upstairs in her room. Go and see her. She really wanted to see you." Ash was kinda shocked to hear that statement. But it made him jump a little.

Dawn was in bed lying down resting her ankle. Her best friend, May was there as well as Brock, and Misty. She heard footsteps approaching. "Ash?" Soon enough, Ash entered the room. All friends greeted him with a hug. Dawn smiled as she saw him. "Hey Ash! I was waiting for you. I'm so glad you're here." Ash smiled. "SO… how's your ankle?"

"It's better. The doctor told me to rest it today and stay in bed all day. I'm soo bored." She groaned. "I know! Let's play truth or dare!" May suggested. Everyone agreed. "Ok I'll start. Ummm… Brock! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" He answered. "Ok, how many girlfriends do you have?"

"None… I'm such a failure! I can't even win Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny!" He cried. "Ooookaaaayyyy" Misty said. "Ok, my turn. Misty, truth or dare?" Brock asked. "Truth" Misty said. "Ughhh isn't anyone gonna try a dare? I'm getting super bored." Dawn whined.

"Do you still have a thing for Ash?" Brock asked, grinning. Ash gasped.

"Well, I used to. But not anymore. It's as simple as that." Misty answered, honestly. Well ,nobody really believed that but anyways. "Ok now my turn. Ash." Ash gasped as he turned around. "Truth..or..dare?"

Ash thought about it for a really long time. If he chose truth, Misty surely would have asked him about him and Dawn. And if he chose dare, Misty would have made him done something stupid or something. The best thing to do was to back out of the game. What could go wrong?

"Uhh, I really don't wanna play. " Ash said. "YOU ARE NOT GONNA BACK OUT! GET BACK HERE MISTER! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT WALKING OUT THAT DOOR!"

Ok, that was even worse. "Now truth or dare?" Misty asked once again. Ash sighed and said "Truth."

"Good. Do you like Dawn?" Ash gasped and couldn't help but to blush a little. "Well? I'm waiting. "Misty said. Dawn looked at Ash the whole time. "Uhh guys can you please go outside, I really am not feeling well. Please." Dawn begged.

"But Dawn." Misty said. "Please, Misty, please." Dawn suggested once again.

"Ok, let's go guys." Misty said as all went outside except for Ash.

"Wait, Ash!" Ash turned around. "Yeah?"

"I want you to be here with me. And I wanna continue playing. Please?"

"Ok"

"I'll start. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Someone has to do it."

"I'm glad you did. I dare you to kiss me" Dawn said.

"W-what?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Oh, come on, don't back out. You can't." Dawn grinned.

Ash sat down on the bed, coming closer to Dawn and started pressing his lips against hers. Naturally, Dawn put her arms around his neck and the next thing you know, Ash was on top of her still kissing her passionately. They stopped for a breath of air.

"Hey want to hear a secret?"

"Sure"

"I like you." Dawn giggled.

"I kind of figured that." Ash chuckled.

"Want to hear another secret?"

"Ok"

"I don't have a sprained ankle." Dawn giggled. Ash gasped. "Yep, it was all a drama so that I could finally be with you Ash and tell you how I feel. Don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Ash smirked and said, "I don't believe your dare is over, darling. Let me finish it." Ash said as he pressed his lips harder on her with Dawn snaking her arms around his neck, groaning. "Who said we have to finish it?" Dawn said as Ash continued kissing her.

"Oh, by the way, here are your flowers and your gift." Ash said. "I don't want any flowers or gifts. I just want you. Oh, who told you to stop?"

This time, Dawn got on top of Ash and started kissing him. Ash brought his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. They kept on kissing for some time now, I have no idea when they stopped. Let's just say that Ash and Dawn lived happily ever after,yadda yadda yadda, etc,etc.

**The end.**

**Thanks for reading my crazy story! I know, I'm weird. :P**

**Anyways, pls R&R. BYE :D**


End file.
